Crimson Gemstones
by leena1445
Summary: Ruby was a hard one to decipher. She didn't smile much. She never got way too angry. She never cried. Unless if you hit her breaking point,she could be merciless too. The Philosopher's Stone had to get in her hands, otherwise she couldn't be happy. She had to get it. For her. For her only. Even if it meant leaving Ed behind. [FMA and FMA:B mixed together, EdXOC]
1. Chapter 1: First Time Around

**Well, I'm discontinuing Monster, Monster, Monster, and I'm putting off Blinded by Fear, and I might be putting My Silly Life on a one season (like winter all the way to summer season) hiatus after I get the new chapter out...I don't think I'll be doing Black Ice for too long either. That's disappointing. Because I'm posting an Attack on Titan fic soon. With an OC, maybe either JeanxOC or perhaps ErenxOC? I don't know yet. I haven't watched FMA:B because I don't really want to watch it. I know that Ed and Winry get married, though. So. There's that. I anticipate making this an EdXOC, but I'm not entirely sure yet. After putting off four stories, I'm not really looking forward to writing, haha. ****I just got into this series recently, and although in my opinion it's not as good as Attack on Titan, it was worth the time to watch it. I also will probably do AlXWinry (are there any ship names besides EdWin and a few others?). So here it is****. Going to be told in my OC's POV and maybe Ed's.**

Chapter One

I met Edward Elric after the exams. I'd never thought I'd see the day where I'd pass the exams and become a State Alchemist. The shiny watch rode on my waist, and I'd never felt so proud in my life. The exam was so hard. I thought I could do it in less than 30 minutes. The tattoos on my shoulders made it so I didn't need a transmutation circle. What a stupid wonder. I didn't wish to become a State Alchemist. I'm only doing it because of my family. So I can bring them wealth. Even so, I don't find that honorable. It's really a sin, almost, because thou shall be for the people, not for greed's health. So shameful, yet I plan on doing it.

There's an ultimate catch to it all.

I had to eat in the room of State Alchemists. Wow. I got my food and sat at a table, and it was terrifying because so many people were there at once. My tattoos threatened to get out of control. Until a kid pushed me and sent my food flying. "What the-" I whisper-yelled. Then I realized, the stupid blonde short kid wasn't pushing _me_, he was arguing with another guy and yelling at him and shoved down at least four other people.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTIE' THAT YOU COULD STEP ON IN THE MIDST OF AN ATTACK?!" He screamed and attacked one of the Alchemists.

"I-I didn't say that!" Another Alchemist said. The kid was the one who I saw at the exams, the prodigy who saved a man from being crushed. It was amazing, the way he could use alchemy by just clapping his hands and touching the ground. Though I didn't have to use a transmutation circle either, I was amateur at utilizing my powers very well. I created a wave that turned into ice and then turned into pretty little flowers, and it was quite hard to do and I was as equally nervous as the short guy. I ended up barely completing it, and I was sweating bullets and there was a huge crack in my ice and I ended up never making any petals, really. But I passed. I passed, and that felt as amazing as it should've.

"YEAH YOU DID!" I started giggling and he looked at me wildly. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?! EH?!" He reminded me of my brother, the hotheaded mess. He threw tantrums whenever I was tired because it was annoying. He got mad when the schoolchildren taunted me. He was my protector, and that suited me just fine. Only he makes me laugh and cry and smile. He is the one whom I feel cared about now.

"Why do you do that? You are almost as skilled as an experienced State Alchemist, yet you get mad at the slightest insult," I said. He growled and dropped the man's collar that he was clutching and stood over to me. He was short. Not the "below average" short, the midgety short kind of short.

"BECAUSE I AM THAT WAY!" He hissed.

"Well, you owe me food now. Mine spilled all over the floor," I said.

"No way! This is _my _food!" He yelled. Just to prove a point, he walked away to another table and started eating savagely. I wasn't too hungry, and I was able to salvage a loaf of bread. Ah, bread. I munched on it, and looked across the room to see where I could sit. Not a lot of female State Alchemists. I had a brother, right? I could deal with a room full of guys...?

"Hey, you! The one with the black hair!" The blonde short boy yelled. I sighed.

"Yes." I replied.

"Sorry about your food." Another person said. He said. A man with black hair and a picture of a little girl said. "Also," He ran up to me. "What do you think of this picture?! This is my daughter who just turned one! Isn't she just the cutest?! Tell me! Maybe you could visit her! Look at her, she's so adorable!" He kissed the photo. "Do you wanna see another one?! I have four in my pocket! SEEEEE!"

"She's very cute. What's her name?" I droned. The blonde kid was mouthing 'No! No! No!'

"Her name is Elicia! And here's a picture of my wife! Gracia! Look! Isn't she beautiful and she looks kind, right?!"

Flustered, I muttered a 'yeah'. He was drooling over the sight of his family.

"Anyways, I'm Major Hughes. About your food, here's some!" He grabbed the bowl of soup from the blonde kid's tray and he snatched it back.

"It's really alright. I can make do without food for a lunch. Thank you...for...um, showing me your, erm, lovely...family." I tried to say. He looked really delighted and opened his mouth, but the kid stopped him.

"Hey! I saw you on the field when we were doing the natural exams. How come you don't have to use a transmutation circle?" He demanded. Hughes went to other tables to show pictures of his daughter to people.

"No need for demand. I have these markings so that if I either clap my hands and touch them to the floor or press my fingers to the markings, I can use my alchemy. Just because I don't have to use a transmutation circle doesn't mean that I'm powerful, either. My father dabbled in alchemy and wanted me to honor him in some way, so I decided to become a State Alchemist. But I'm not weirdly powerful and a prodigy like you are. You saved a man from dying, for God's sake!" I said. "Without even having to use a circle!"

"So...I didn't have to use a transmutation circle, but I didn't know how I even did it. It just...happened." He said.

"My name is Ruby. Are you...Edwin Elbrak or..." I forgot his name. A long time ago.

"Edward Elric." He replied.

"Well, Edward Alchemist-_san_, why are you a State Alchemist?" I asked.

He looked a bit flustered and stuttered, "Well. Uh...I-I need to do something for my brother."

I lit up. "Are you a younger or older brother?"

"I'm the older one. My brother...he has special...erm...circumstances..." Edward said.

"I remember that when I was little, my brother wanted to find a way to bring his dog back, but he eventually gave up because my dad stopped him. It was really weird," I said. "I was intrigued by the idea of a stone that might be able to bring back the dead and so I looked into it a bit. I, um, didn't find a lot and was kicked out by the librarian." I said. "Well, I'm off. I'll be at the Central library if you need me, now that I think about it!"

"Wha-hey, wait! Get back here!" I scurried off, not wanting to be chased and ran into an alley. He passed me and said, "I need to ask you something!" His head down, he walked down to the library. I snuck in the back of the library and went into a section and started browsing the books.

"Hey! You, Ruby!" Edward ran up to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"I dunno. Well. Hi," He said. The doors burst open.

"Hey! _Nii-san_! I didn't know you'd be here!"

**A/n: So. First FMA fic, is my OC a Sue? I'm not sure since she's 13 and can use her alchemy without a circle, so I'm not sure. She's a lot more inexperienced with alchemy than Ed is, and I'm not sure if Ed's OOC either. First try, right? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope For Me

**Hey, so I'm back...life's going a bit tough. But always find another way. But other than that, I had no school :D The downside was that I never got to see anyone and like 50 of my friends are mad at me. I'm also a little mad at the Guest who said my OC Circe (from "In a World of Black and White and Red", a Big Hero 6 fic) was a whore. Whatever. I laughed, and imagined Levi Ackerman slicing their nape if they were a Titan. Ahahaha...reviews are encouraged. They'll make me feel better, but still, I love my stories and that's what counts. [Update: 2/1/15: I NEED TO RELEASE THIS WAEJRIA:GWEJRAI]**

**Here goes it! Also, this'll be told in Ed's POV. Him and my OC will intertwine POV's, along with 3rd person. Ed is going to be hard to write. Seriously. **

* * *

><p><span>Ed's POV<span> (if you didn't read my author's note, this may be sucky and OOC)

"Nii-_san_!" I looked up and recognized the voice as Al's. The girl alchemist beside me looked not one bit surprised, neither grimaced or smiled. What the hell? Why didn't she do anything? She didn't even show expression at Hughes' bragging obsession about Elicia. The only time she really showed anything was when she laughed when I was being called short...I'm not short! I'm just not as tall as them! I'M NOT SHORT! And how does she not need a transmutation circle? She talked about a stone...I looked up at Al.

"Hey, Al!" I said and smiled. "What're you doing at the library?"

"Oh, I just wanted to look at books. Why not be here? Nina and Tucker went to the market. I still can't believe you passed the exams, nii-_san_!" Al said. He sounded almost happy. I could see the look on his face if his body was back...and snapped into reality again.

Soon, I'd get him back. Soon.

"Why do you have a suit of armor?" A sudden voice asked. It was the girl named Ruby. Her face was void of expression and Al looked a little surprised.

"I...um, it's for protection," Al said.

"Oh. Well. Hello!" She said, still with an expressionless face.

"Ed, who is that?" Al leaned and whispered into my ear. I looked over at Ruby, who shrugged and went over to look at books.

"She's another State Alchemist. But she's kinda weird. She doesn't...have to use a transmutation circle. Like that time when Gracia was giving birth, and when I saved that man from being crushed by a boulder yesterday. And she doesn't smile or have an expression or anything," I whispered back. "There are markings on her shoulders. Do you think that's why?"

Al looked over at Ruby and her markings. "Maybe. But there's a slight chance she would've cheated with some sort of extra power," he said.

"But how? It's not like she performed like a human transmutation or something. Though, that's not an extra power..." I said that kind of loudly...didn't I?

"Actually, you might not know it, but I have automail. On my right leg. And my hands. It's really weird, because my brother, he was...he..." Ruby stopped and looked up. Her name fit what she looked like. Her shirt looked like it came from Xing, with detached sleeves. She had a ruby-red streak in her hair, and her lips had red lipstick on them. For a thirteen year old, she sure looked like she wanted to be mature. "I'll tell you later," Ruby continued and stopped.

Whatever, Al was here.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" I yelled. "It has the power to even bring back the dead?!"<p>

"Uh-huh, it could bring back your bodies too. But there's a few catches- I don't know much about the Philosopher's Stone,and it's really more of a legend than a real thing, but I'm sure it's real..." She trailed off.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I was stunned. Amazingly, this Philosopher's stone could actually maybe bring back Al's body! It could bring back my arm and leg! It could do anything! Maybe...maybe even...bring back...Mom.

But how do you use something so powerful without Equivalent Exchange?

"I'm confident it's real, but nothing is for sure certainly. I don't know where any leads are or anything. I do need the Stone, but if it could be shared, I'd share it with you. After all, you really love Al. You two are bonded together like that soul of Al's is bonded to his bloodseal in the armor. Well, it was bonded by you..." She trailed again. Me? She'd share it with me? What did she need with the Stone? She mentioned her brother once...maybe it's for him. But if she needed it...why would she ask us? To help her? To..._she's using us_, I thought. But I set that aside. We could get Al's body back.

He would be able to feel, to sense, to feel emotion, to see...

He could be Al again.

Ah, nothing like some good dinner! Hughes asked us to come over, surprisingly. He liked to invite us...for dinner and to see Elicia ad Gracia a lot. Whatever, I'd got good dinner. Gracia-san was a good cook..."Hey, what's for dinner?" I asked. Nina and Ruby were also with us, because apparently "everyone needed to see Gracia and ELICIAAAAA!".

"You sound hungry! Well, we're having lotsa good stuff. It's been a good day, and I'm so excited to see _ELICIAAAA!"_ He squealed. "Even with Elicia, my Gracia still finds a good way to cook! She's the best, so sagaoi!" He was so obsessed about his family, sometimes it made me want to puke, but it was cute at the same time. I don't know how he does it, but he's a good dad, even as an officer.

Well, I suppose all dads are. "Hey, nii-san! I'm going to play with Nina after dinner for a few hours before bedtime. She really deserves it, don't you, Nina?" Al said and chuckled.

"Yeah, nii-san!" Nina said and went back to talking with Ruby, whom she admired. Aside from her preschool friends, she didn't really have any girl friends. "Oh, nii-san, can Ruby play with us too?" Nina asked hopefully.

Ruby looked troubled as I looked towards the back seat where the three of them were sitting. "Um, I'm not sure if your dad..." She said.

"Don't worry! I'll get Tucker!" Hughes chimed in while Nina said, "I'll talk to Papa and make him let you stay with us!" _Why the hell are Hughes and Nina so...just...so nice? _I thought. It was so weird.

"I wanna play with you because you're an all-cham-ist like Papa and nii-san! And you're a girl toooo! We could play pretend! I'll be the pretty princess, nii-san Al could be a knight, Alexander could be the dragon, and Ed and you can be the king and queen! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Nina waved her arms in the air dreamily.

Ruby smiled with her teeth. For someone who didn't really have an expression, this was pretty surprising. Though I'd only known her for 6 hours, she'd told me that she was the more...calmer, complex, quiet, stony one and her brother was the lighthearted, fun, smiley, joke-y one. "That would be fun. If your dad let me, of course then I would come over," Ruby smiled once more. I stared.

"Hey, nii-san Ed, why aren't you smiling like the rest of us? Are you sad that you can't be so tall to be the knight?" Nina asked. WHAT?!

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SO SHORT THAT I COULD FIT IN THE PALM OF THEIR-" I was cut off by Major Hughes.

"Hey, hey, please no arguing! Gracia and Elicia want happy children, not mad children!" Hughes exclaimed.

"Well, we're all only human. It's not like we don't argue, right? We all feel emotion," Ruby said.

"That's ironic, coming from a person who barely shows any," I instantly calmed down.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel anything. You think I don't feel emotion? _You_ may not see it, but _I _can," Ruby chided.

I sat in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Food, food, foooood! A quiche and a pot of stew! How did she even cook with Elicia to deal with?! It was amazing, so amazing. Mothers are the best! Especially like...like Mom was...I gulped and looked at the food.<p>

As I shoved mouthfuls of stew down my throat, I listened to the conversation. "Ruby, you're also a State Alchemist?" Gracia-_san_ asked.

"Yeh. I, erm, barely made it through, though. The whole thing made me nervous, I almost passed out. I'm always nervous about events like the exams. Well, I'm nervous about a lot of things, especially the exams, well, even though I already passed..." She stammered.

"There aren't many female State Alchemists, so you're pretty lucky, and besides, you passed, right? That's good enough. So, anyways, when did you meet my husband?" Gracia asked more questions.

"Erm, well, Ed was called short from a couple other guys, and while he, um, lunged...for the guys, I...got shoved and...Mr. Hughes...yeah..." Ruby shrugged.

"BUT I'M NOT SHORT!" I balled my fists.

"Well, Big Brother Ed should be like Little Brother..." Elicia said.

"You..." I jumped towards her, as the night started to end in laughter and smiles.

**A/N: Ah, new chapter, finally posted. Next chapter will be out soon, I hope...so, thanks for reading and if you would like, leave a review. Is Ruby a Mary Sue, though? And did Ed sound way too...not Ed? If so, I'll change the POV to make it so it's not Ed. He's sincerely not an easy character to write in 1st person POV for me. **


End file.
